


北海传说

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗 海域黑（？） 食人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 有食人情节，请谨慎观看！
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	北海传说

**Author's Note:**

> 有食人情节，请谨慎观看！

不同的海域都会流传着不同的黑暗传说，其中的性和暴力则是让它们在海贼中流行起来的主要元素，像东海“恋爱就像暴风雨”那种类型的就很难被海贼们记住，因为它和单纯的东海人一样朴素。

北海的传说就要比东海的那些好上一点了，它们以和北海人一样的甜蜜外表取胜，然后再阴险地从背后给你一下。虽然北海人抗议这种指控，但是当他们对这种阴险结局露出不可抑制的笑容时，一切抗议就全都无效了。承认吧，北海人，你们就喜欢这个！

随着越来越多的北海儿女们出海流浪，这些传说也在新世界流行起来，比如下面这个。

这个世界上有着许多对命中注定的爱侣，他们为彼此的灵魂震颤，他们的爱浓烈又炽热，就像北海最够劲的朗姆酒。哈，听起来很甜蜜是吧？不过接下来请保护好后背，“阴险”的北海人要给你一下了。

过于炙热的爱意会让他们中的一个在彼此第一次交欢时失去理智。失去理智的爱人会觉得对方的一切都美味地无与伦比，在情事中毫无防备的另一方可不会注意到对方那过于痴迷的眼神，亲吻脖颈当然也不是什么不可接受的爱意表达，直到自己猝不及防地被咬断喉咙。

就像螳螂那种残忍的昆虫一样，失去理智的那方会把自己的爱人啃食殆尽，如果对方运气不好还保有意识，能够发声，那爱人的惨叫就是最美妙的伴奏。那个可怜人会被吃的干干净净，连一滴血都不会剩下。好狠的一下，是吧？是不是已经能够想象到北海人在讲完这个传说后露出的笑容了？

哈，北海人！

但是传说永远是传说，罗这个传统的北海人就对这种传说嗤之以鼻，医生认为这个唯一的价值就是能让那些鲁莽的年轻人们能在初尝禁果时更慎重一点。不过其他的海贼们可不这么想，这个故事的流行源自海贼之间的风流韵事。那些一觉醒来就发现自己情人偷偷溜走的海贼们常用这个传说宽慰彼此，  
“往好处想，ta说不定是被你吃掉了呢！”

罗倒不会有这种烦恼，因为他还没来得及和路飞做些什么，巴托洛米奥的船上不是什么好选择，他可不想一夜过后就被一船人叫大嫂。不过佐乌是个好地方，感谢皮毛族的慷慨，他们每个人都能分到独栋的小木屋。当罗在树林里被路飞亲吻地七荤八素时他胡乱地这么想着。

男孩像是热情的幼犬，把人压在自己的肉垫下面，亲昵地舔吻罗的脸颊。  
“到木屋里去，草帽当家的。”  
罗在幼犬黑亮的眼睛下举手投降，谁也拒绝不了这个男孩表现的亲热，他恨不得把“我喜欢你”这几个字写在眼睛里，好要你一与他对视就能看得清清楚楚。  
“哦！知道了，特拉男！”  
路飞欢呼着抱住了罗，像是对待大型玩偶熊那样把整个人都埋进男人怀里。

罗暂住的房子似乎属于一个体型娇小的皮毛族，所以床铺也不甚宽大。男孩把罗推倒在狭窄的床铺上，然后就整个人都覆了上去。罗把手掌搭在路飞的后脑，手指插进柔软的黑发中去，用亲吻安抚身上急躁的男孩，路飞单薄的上衣被扔在地下，罗的卫衣也被拉扯上来露出腰腹，趁着罗抬手脱下衣服时，男孩的吻落在罗结实的腹肌上，他甚至还好奇地舔了一下中央的凹陷，这种天真的色情举动让罗抖了一下。

牛仔裤被男孩扔在地下，他隔着内裤揉按罗腿间的凸起，然后在罗的胯骨上留下牙印。男孩似乎格外迷恋那对裹在柔软肌肤下的坚硬骨骼，路飞像是啃食最喜欢的骨头肉那样对待那层薄薄的皮肤，罗只能坐起身捏着路飞的下巴迫使他抬起头，让男孩的唇齿回到正确的位置，罗向男孩提供自己柔软的唇。

腿间在路飞的掌下硬起，前端的液体把布料染上深色，男孩的手指在被濡湿的地方打转，布料和柔嫩顶端的磨蹭让罗忍不住溢出呻吟。路飞为了这样美妙的声音暂时离开了罗红肿的唇，转而将罗的胸乳含入口中，敏感的舌头能够感知纹身与其他皮肤的不同，微妙的粗糙感带来更多的乐趣，路飞甚至用牙齿去研磨那些漂亮的线条，好让罗发出的声音更加诱人。

在男孩略显粗鲁的手法下，罗弄脏了自己身上仅剩的布料。很快那块湿透了的布料就被扔到了床下，路飞终于可以毫无隔阂地触碰他身下的男人了。穴口被男孩揉按点压却迟迟不肯深入，男人被吊的不上不下，又不好意思开口催促。路飞的注意力都放在亲吻罗挺立起的乳尖，吮吸着舔咬着，用舌头压住再放开。另一只手则在侧腰徘徊，敏感的肋骨处被男孩抚过，快感顺着脊柱传下去，让软穴自发地分泌出淫液，粘稠的水声在男孩指下响起。

“给我，草帽当家的。”  
罗终于没办法在这种挑逗下忍耐了，路飞凑过去舔舐罗湿润的眼角，男孩柔软的舌头在那留下一道水迹，  
“你尝起来味道真好，特拉男。”  
当男孩甜蜜的声音响起时，罗湿软的后穴也终于被男孩的手指进入，罗能感知到那骨节如何顶开紧缠着的嫩肉，路飞的指尖又是如何在那点上用力揉按的，奇妙的饥饿感从那里传来，只有一个手指无法满足贪婪的软穴，罗想要被完全填满。

“快点进来。”  
罗再一次催促路飞，他用修长的腿缠住男孩的腰肢，他捧着男孩的脸颊与他深吻，越发浓烈的饥饿感驱使着罗向路飞讨要更多。男孩的开扩草草结束，没能完全放松的穴口被撑得胀痛，罗却毫不顾忌地吞下更多，他紧紧地缠着身上的男孩，当性器完全进入时，被填满的快感让罗的脑子里放起了烟花，在恍惚中他仿佛闻到了极诱人的香气。

草帽团厨师最得意的烤鱼料理也无法比拟的食物香气抓住了罗的全部心神，当路飞弯下腰拥抱他时那香气就更加浓烈，罗所有的理智都在这样的引诱中消失，他只能看见男孩脖颈上的汗珠，他亲吻舔舐那一点点路飞的味道，前所未有的美味点亮了罗的味蕾，他的大脑被这样超过的味觉感受搅弄地一片混乱。男孩脉搏的跳动带来更加馥郁地香气，上下滑动的喉结看起来就像是在邀请罗的品尝。

情人的死亡之吻袭向了路飞，男孩的野兽直觉让他突然觉得毛骨悚然，男孩堪堪移开了自己脆弱的脖颈，罗的“亲吻”落在了路飞肩膀。尖利的犬齿扎进皮肤，罗下颚的全部力量都用在这个“吻”上，直到牙齿卡到坚硬的骨头，爱人鲜血的滋味充满了罗的口腔，那让他失去最后的理智，在路飞的痛呼中，罗就像野兽一样撕扯下了那块皮肉。

难以想象的美味口感在口腔中迸发，罗的表情完全陷入陶醉，他痴迷地看着路飞，那种浓烈的爱意通过最原始的食欲放大千百倍地展现给对方，鲜血顺着嘴角溢出，罗迫不及待地吞咽下口中的血肉。他亲密地缠在路飞身上，眼睛里满是浓郁的痴狂爱意，他向路飞落下了第二个“吻”。

罗是被刺眼的阳光晃醒的，木屋的窗帘没有拉好，随着太阳的偏移，那道缝隙中露出的阳光正对上罗的双眼，他眯起眼躲避光线。罗感到后颈传来剧烈的疼痛，然后就是口中的香气，那种让人发狂的浓烈香气，和传说中一样的诱人味道。罗终于回忆起昨夜发生了什么，他的脸色惨白起来，路飞血肉的质感和味道还在口腔中萦绕，他猛地坐起身，房间里空荡荡的，只有他一个人。

他感到一阵晕眩，他颤抖着张开嘴唇却说不出话来，他只记得自己最初做了什么，那块血肉是怎样被自己嚼碎吞咽，路飞的脸色如何变得惨白，男孩的呼痛声仿佛还在他的耳边，他甚至不敢喊出一声“草帽当家的”，如果他得不到回应怎么办，如果他真的……他不可抑制地想起了那个调侃，

“往好处想，说不定他是被你吃了呢？”

胃部沉甸甸地绞痛起来，那种饱胀感让罗想要呕吐，口腔里的香气依旧浓郁的让人口舌生津，从耳朵里传来了一阵剧烈的嗡鸣声，他干呕起来，生理性眼泪随着干呕声流下，在罗被自己的想象压垮前，路飞的声音传了进来，  
“你醒啦！特拉男！”  
男人猛地抬起头，泪水在罗的脸颊上纵横，眼眶里的眼泪模糊了罗的视线，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，路飞快步走过来然后就被罗用仿佛要把人折断的力气箍在怀里。

“嘶…”  
路飞发出轻微的声音，他安抚地拍着罗的后背，  
“你没事吧，特拉男，还觉得哪里不舒服吗？”  
咳嗽和干呕让罗哽咽着说不出话，他只能更紧更紧地抱住路飞。  
“虽然不痛，但是要喘不上来气了，特拉男。”  
路飞再一次拍拍罗的后背。

男人这才放开了路飞，他看向自己面前的男孩，在视线落到肩膀上时罗顿住了，那上面缠绕着绷带，有血迹从里面渗透出来。罗仿佛被什么哽住了喉咙，他的眼睛再次酸涩起来，他轻轻地拆开了那块绷带，狰狞的伤口展露在罗眼前，齿痕和撕扯的痕迹清晰可见，路飞至少被自己咬了两口。

路飞握住了罗冰冷的手，男孩把绷带重新盖在伤口上，  
“抱歉，草帽当家的，抱歉……”  
男人嗓音干涩地开口。男孩用亲吻回应罗的歉意，  
“又不是你的错，特拉男。”  
在路飞的安抚下，罗终于暂时脱离了那种差点把爱人吃掉的恐慌情绪。

“第二次的时候为什么不推开我？”  
如果说第一口是猝不及防的话，那么以路飞的实力完全可以阻止罗咬下的第二口。  
“嘛，完全没办法阻止啊。”  
路飞抬起手挠了挠自己的头发，  
“特拉男当时的表情满足得好像马上就要死掉了一样，眼睛也是好看的不得了，总觉得不忍心阻止那样的特拉男呢。”  
路飞朝着罗笑起来，  
“后来突然想到要是被特拉男全部吃掉就没办法继续冒险，做不成海贼王了，然后才出手阻止了特拉男。啊，真是危险呢！”  
男孩没心没肺感叹了一声。

“话说，特拉男，我的肉真的有那么好吃吗？”  
路飞仰着脸看向窗外，脸上满是憧憬和梦幻的表情，  
“你当时看起来就像吃到了全世界最好吃的肉那样。”  
罗惊恐地看向男孩好像已经变成烤肉形状的双眼，然后那双眼睛转向了路飞自己的肩膀处，罗仿佛都看见了男孩嘴角的口水，  
“真想尝尝是什么味道啊！”  
“住手啊！你是白痴吗？！”

“干嘛打我！虽然不疼。”  
路飞抱着脑袋不满地抱怨，  
“你明明自己吃的那么开心。”  
罗听了路飞的话下意识看向路飞的肩膀，也许是又想到了昨夜的感受，罗再一次干呕起来，  
“呕……”  
“太失礼了吧你！！！昨天不是还吃的很香吗！”  
“别说了……呕……”


End file.
